


things have(n't) really changed

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, I'm still so bad at tags, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, background seunghan, background weishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Seungyoun finds himself in need of a new roommate and Hangyul finds himself in need of a new place to live. Seungyoun thinks everything would perfect except for one small issue: his new roommate is way too attractive.Little does he know, Hangyul is struggling with the exact same problem.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	things have(n't) really changed

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by move lyrics bc i rewatch that performance way too often to be healthy (i'll never let go of sixc T^T)
> 
> fun fact: i started working on this right after i finished my first fic but somehow finished 2 other fics and started 5 others in the process of trying to write it so.... it's been a journey lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me,” Seungyoun cries, dramatically putting a hand over his heart and pretending to be in severe pain.

“Can you stop being a drama queen for like two seconds and help me close this suitcase?” Wooseok asks, exasperatedly.

“Fine, because I would do anything for you, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, even though you chose to _abandon me_.”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to smack you.”

“You wound me, Seok,” Seungyoun says, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

“It’s not like this is news. I told you I was moving out months ago.”

“You can’t rush the five stages of grief! I just got past bargaining, so now we’re on depression.”

Wooseok sighs, “At least you’re done with coming up with dumb excuses to get me to stay.”

“Hey, they weren’t dumb! They were perfectly valid concerns!”

“Yes, because thinking our apartment is secretly haunted by malicious spirits who attack when there’s only one resident is a perfectly valid concern,” he counters sarcastically.

“Okay, admittedly that one was a bit out there,” he says, moving across the room to grab another box. “But what about the fact that I’m a starving artist and I won’t be able to keep up with the rent on my own?”

“Seungyoun, you work at a huge music company and I’ve seen your bank statement. You are far from a starving artist.”

“Okay, fine. What if I die from loneliness?”

“You won’t _die._ Besides, you’re acting like I’m moving to the other side of the world. Jinhyuk’s place isn’t even that far. It’s literally within walking distance. If you’re really feeling that lonely, just come over.”

“And third wheel?” he scoffs. “No, thank you.”

“So ungrateful. In that case, you can deal with it yourself,” he replies, packing the last of the items on his desk into a box.

“Noooo, Wooseok, don’t be like that,” Seungyoun whines.

“You’re such a baby,” he laughs. Wooseok pauses for a second, considering something before gently adding, “Maybe it’s time for you to try dating again?”

Seungyoun falls uncharacteristically silent. “Seok… after—” he pauses, not wanting to say the name aloud. “After what happened, I don’t know if I can bring myself to…” he trails off.

"I know,” Wooseok says, walking towards his friend to offer a comforting pat on the shoulder. “He was horrible and if I ever see him again, I swear I will tear him apart, but not everyone will be like that. I just want you to be happy and obviously you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, but think about it, okay?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “Thanks, Wooseok. I’m gonna miss having you around, you’re a good friend.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now. I already told you, I’ll still be around. It’s not like _I’m_ dying,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. “Now, help me move the boxes outside. Jinhyuk will be here any minute.”

“I won’t miss that bossiness,” Seungyoun grumbles, but picking up a box regardless.

* * *

When Hangyul wakes up, he hears Seungwoo and Yohan’s voices from the kitchen of his and Yohan’s shared apartment. Well, it won’t be their shared apartment for much longer, since their lease is up soon and Yohan is planning on moving in with Seungwoo. He’s known about it for a while now, but Hangyul is still stressed about finding a new place.

He walks out of his room only to be greeted by Yohan giggling at something Seungwoo says. _Gross._ “Why is the first thing I see in the morning you two being lovey-dovey?”

“Oh, look who finally woke up,” comments Yohan.

“Sorry, Hangyul-ah. Where we being loud?” asks Seungwoo, considerate as ever. Sometimes Hangyul resents the fact that he’s so kind because it makes it really hard to be annoyed at him.

“No, don’t worry Seungwoo-hyung. I can sleep through anything,” Hangyul replies.

“I can attest to that,” adds Yohan. “When we were roommates in college, he used to sleep through all the fire alarms. If I hadn’t been there to wake him up every time, he probably would never have known we even had them.”

Hangyul walks over to the fridge to find something to eat for breakfast, or more like lunch at this point.

“Do you have any plans for today, Hangyul?”

“I was planning on trying to look at some more apartments today.”

“You still haven’t found a good place yet?” Seungwoo asks. “Haven’t you been looking for a while?”

“Yeah, it’s so stressful,” he whines. “Hyung, you're the one who stole my roommate, you should take some responsibility!”

“Sorry, Hangyul,” he laughs in response. “But now that you mention it, I do have a friend looking for a roommate right now. Would you be interested?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I am, who is it? Would I know them?”

“His name’s Cho Seungyoun. He’s a year older than you and he’s a music producer. I can give you his contact info, if you’d like?”

“Oh my god, that would be amazing!” Hangyul exclaims, walking over to hug Seungwoo in excitement. “Thank you, hyung! You’re the best!”

“Hey, hands off my boyfriend!” yells Yohan, swatting at Hangyul and swinging a protective arm around Seungwoo’s waist, causing the older to laugh at his boyfriend’s cute possessiveness.

“Yohan, I’m hurt,” Hangyul says dramatically. “First, you abandon me and now this. After all these years, does our friendship mean nothing to you?”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Yohan complains. “Honestly, I don’t know how I even dealt with you for so long. I can’t wait to be free from you.” He sticks his tongue out childishly.

Upon hearing this, Hangyul clutches his heart and feigns a severe injury. “Your words, they wound me. How will I ever heal from this betrayal?”

“Hyung, I wish your friend luck if he ends up having to deal with Hangyul.”

“Don’t worry, Yohannie. To be honest, Seungyounie is pretty dramatic himself,” Seungwoo laughs. “I have a feeling they’ll actually get along really well.”

* * *

**_Hangyul_ **

_  
hi, is this cho seungyoun-ssi?_

_my name is lee hangyul, I heard you were looking for a roommate?_

_wait, I promise I’m not some creepy stalker, I got your number from seungwoo-hyung_

**_Seungyoun_ **

_hi, hangyul-ssi!_

_yes don’t worry he told me about you haha_

_and yeah, I’ll be home all day on sunday if you wanna come see the apartment?_

**_Hangyul_ **

_yeah, that would be great!_

_I’ll see you then!_

* * *

When Sunday comes, Hangyul has a pretty good feeling about it. With the number of apartments he’s looked at over the past few weeks, he doesn’t know how much more searching he can take. Whether the place is too expensive or the roommate is insufferable, there’s always something that just isn’t right. There was one guy who had a girl over _at the time they agreed to meet_ , which led to a _very_ awkward encounter. It goes without saying that Hangyul crossed out that option immediately.

Still, from the pictures Seungyoun sent of the apartment and the short texts they exchanged, Hangyul has pretty high expectations. Besides, since Seungyoun is one of Seungwoo’s friends, he knows for sure that, at the very least, he has to be a decent human being.

When he reaches the address that Seungyoun sent him and knocks on the door, he comes to the realization that there is one thing that he definitely didn’t expect to be an issue. Seungyoun is _really attractive._

Seungyoun isn’t particularly dressed up, just wearing a casual hoodie, but he still looks so effortlessly handsome and Hangyul is mesmerized. He regrets not paying more attention to his own appearance when getting ready this morning, having just thrown on the first thing out of his closet and not bothering to style his hair at all. He only snaps out of this thought spiral when he hears Seungyoun’s voice.

“Lee Hangyul-ssi, right?” he asks, to which Hangyul nods in response. “Come on in.”

Hangyul also can’t help but linger on the fact that Seungyoun’s voice is just as beautiful as he is. _Is there anything about him that’s not perfect?_

“Thanks,” he says, stepping inside the apartment. “And you can just call me, Hangyul. The formality feels weird.”

“Okay, Hangyul,” he repeats. “Well, this is the kitchen and the living room, but what would you like to see first?”

For a moment, Hangyul had completely forgotten that the purpose of coming here had been for him to check out the apartment, too distracted by how handsome Seungyoun was. Finally returning to his senses, he glances around the room, which is pretty much the same as the pictures Seungyoun had sent him, but seeing it in person makes the space feel more open and homey. Independent from the really attractive apartment owner, it’s definitely a nice place, especially for the price.

“Um, I guess I should look at my potential bedroom first?”

“Fair enough, follow me,” Seungyoun instructs, leading him down the hallway. “This one,” he says, gesturing to the room on the right, “is mine and the one on the left is yours. And the bathroom is that door down there.”

Hangyul follows Seungyoun into the room to take a look around. It’s a good size, definitely comparable to the room he has now, and he can’t really find any complaints.

“Let me know if you have any questions or if you need anything!” Seungyoun tells him.

“Thanks, um, I think I’m okay though,” Hangyul replies awkwardly. For some reason, he can’t seem to keep his composure around Seungyoun and he breifly wonders if he would even survive living together with someone so attractive if he can barely get any words out now. “This is a really nice place. It almost feels to good to be true.”

“Well, believe it because it is true! I promise I’m not trying to scam you or anything.”

“I didn’t think you were until you said that, but now I’m doubting it,” Hangyul replies playfully.

“No, please, I swear it’s the truth. I desperately need a roommate,” Seungyoun whines and Hangyul can’t help but notice how cute he is. He really doesn’t think it’s fair for someone who’s already this handsome to be this cute as well.

“I guess you’re in luck, then because I desperately need a place to live. Even if I have to risk my roommate trying to scam me,” he jokes.

“I told you I’m not!” Seungyoun pouts.

“I’m just joking, Seungyoun-hyung,” Hangyul laughs. “I’m ready to move in whenever, if you’ll have me.”

Seungyoun’s face lights up and he sends Hangyul an almost blindingly bright smile that makes his heart skip a beat. “I’ll send you the paperwork as soon as possible.”

Hangyul can say with confidence that never in his life has he been more excited about the prospect of filling out paperwork before.

* * *

Seungyoun was delighted when Seungwoo reached out to him about a potential roommate. He was having trouble finding someone to replace Wooseok and having Seungwoo as a mutual friend meant that there was no risk of this person being a serial killer or something. (It’s a valid concern!)

After exchanging a few texts, he thought Hangyul seemed pretty chill and he was optimistic about his search finally being over. Even though Wooseok hadn’t been gone for very long, Seungyoun quickly realized exactly how much he hated living alone. Everything was too quiet and it made him restless.

Even though he could easily make plans to go out with his friends if he wanted to, it just wasn’t the same. Sometimes he doesn’t want to go through the effort of leaving the apartment, but that doesn’t mean he wants to be completely alone either. Having another person’s presence there is just comforting in a way and he misses it more than he could’ve expected.

When he met Hangyul in person, there were only two things running through his head the whole time: _wow, he’s attractive_ and _fuck, he’s attractive._ Those two things may seem like they’re exactly identical, but Seungyoun maintains that there’s a subtle difference. The first refers to the simple observation that Hangyul, objectively speaking, is very handsome and even though he was just wearing a simple t-shirt, he looked _good_ in it. The second refers to the fact that, independent from this general observation, Seungyoun specifically thinks he’s very handsome and if they end up living together he will be, for lack of a better word, fucked.

Quite honestly, Seungyoun doesn’t remember how most of that first meeting with Hangyul went because he was focusing all his energy on trying to prevent himself from saying something dumb that would drive Hangyul away. Still, his efforts seemed to be at least somewhat successful, because the next thing he knew, Hangyul was already signing the papers and getting ready to move in.

Now, it’s been a week or so since Hangyul moved in and Seungyoun is more than satisfied with this new arrangement. Hangyul turns out to be a pretty good roommate, at least so far, and Seungyoun can’t think of any complaints. He’s never loud or disrespectful, has been doing his share of dishes, and happily ran to the grocery store last minute to replenish the fridge after they had run out of things to eat a few days ago. In fact, Seungyoun is so happy with having Hangyul as a roommate, that he even texts Wooseok to tell him how much better Hangyul is than him. Granted, Wooseok doesn’t really care and gives him an indifferent “good for you” in response, but Seungyoun felt the need to share anyway.

The point is, Seungyoun really likes having Hangyul as a roommate. And that’s all that there is to it. There’s definitely nothing more than that. Sure, Hangyul somehow always makes him smile, but that’s just because he’s naturally a funny person. And sure, he can’t deny staring for a second too long when the younger walked out of the bathroom after a shower without a shirt on, revealing his abs, but he figures anyone would appreciate a nice body if they saw one. It doesn’t mean anything.

Seungyoun is interrupted from his train of thought when he hears the door swing open and the very subject of his thoughts walks into the room.

“Hey, hyung,” Hangyul greets. “What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much,” he answers. “How was your day?”

“Work was tiring today, but not bad. Did you eat dinner yet?”

“Nope. We don’t have that many groceries left, so I was going to ask if you wanted to order takeout for tonight and go shopping tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’d be down for that,” Hangyul answers. “I’ve been craving chicken lately, but what about you?”

“It’s like you can read my mind,” Seungyoun chuckles. “Chicken it is, then.”

Seungyoun wonders how it’s possible to be _this_ in sync with someone. Still, it’s just convenient to have a roommate who’s extremely compatible with him and that’s all there is to it.

He pushes down the warm, fluttery feeling that always makes an appearance when Hangyul is with him because even though he recognizes that, objectively of course, Hangyul is kind and funny and attractive, it doesn’t mean anything to him.

If he keeps telling himself that, he’ll eventually start to believe it… right?

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Hangyul to realize that Seungyoun doesn’t sleep a lot. He never considered himself to sleep particularly early, but at least on weekdays, he tries to get into bed by midnight at the latest, so that he can wake up for work the next morning. Still, every time he retreats to his bedroom, prepared to call it a night, Seungyoun seems nowhere near ready to sleep.

In fact, when Hangyul wakes up at 3:00 AM today, unable to fall asleep for some reason, he leaves his room to grab himself a glass of water and is surprised to hear faint noise coming from the TV and notice the dim light shining from the living room.

Walking over to the source, he confirms his suspicions as he sees his roommate lying on the coach, seemingly not tired at all. At the sound of footsteps, Seungyoun looks up in surprise.

“Hangyul-ah, why are you awake?”

“I, uh, woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” he asks, concerned. “I can turn the TV off.”

“No, it’s fine, hyung. I didn’t even hear it until I came out here.”

“Okay, but you can always tell me if something ever bothers you,” Seungyoun insists and Hangyul can’t help but dwell on how considerate he always is. Somehow, with every new moment he spends with his roommate, Hangyul finds him even more perfect.

“Thanks, hyung,” he answers. “But, shouldn’t you try to sleep soon? It can’t be healthy to sleep this late every day.”

“I’m flattered that you’re worried about me Hangyul, but don’t. I’ll be fine,” Seungyoun tells him.

Hangyul shoots him a skeptical look in response and Seungyoun laughs at his reaction. “I appreciate the concern, but, believe me, it’s better this way.”

“But, hyung—”

“Trust me,” he says, cutting the younger off. “I’ve tried to fix my sleep schedule many times before, but if my body is really that against me falling asleep, then I figure I might as well use this time productively instead of tossing and turning in bed for hours.”

Hangyul looks down at his feet in shame, afraid that he may have offended Seungyoun. “I’m sorry if I was being pushy. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sensing the younger’s unease, Seungyoun walks over to him. Since Hangyul’s gaze is still fixed on the ground, Seungyoun lifts his chin, causing his eyes to widen in shock, but Seungyoun just smiles reassuringly at him. “I’m not mad, Hangyul-ah. Thank you for worrying about me.”

As if he suddenly realizes their position and how close they are, Seungyoun quickly pulls away and coughs, “Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

“I-it’s fine, hyung,” Hangyul responds, hoping that the blush on his face isn’t too noticeable and desperately trying to think of a way to change the topic. “Um, what were you working on earlier before I interrupted you?”

“I was just working on lyrics for a new song, but if I’m being honest, I’m not making much progress,” he answers. “If you’re not too tired, do you want to watch a movie with me?”

Logically, he knows that even though he doesn’t have work tomorrow, keeping a relatively consistent sleep schedule is still important and staying up too late might ruin it. If he was listening to his brain, he would politely decline the offer and go back to bed. But Hangyul has never been one for logic and his heart is telling him that he can’t pass up this chance.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can fall sleep anyway,” Hangyul tells him. “What should we watch?”

Hangyul sees the way Seungyoun’s face lights up at his answer and he desperately tries to ignore the way it makes his heart do a somersault. He knows his feelings for the other are growing exponentially, but he doesn’t know how to stop them.

When Seungyoun pulls him onto the couch after choosing a movie and wraps a blanket around the both of them, Hangyul turns the volume on the TV up, claiming he can’t hear it clearly, though it’s really just an attempt to hide the sound of his racing heartbeat. When the two of them realize what a bad movie they’ve chosen, with poor acting and a nonexistent plot, they make it their goal to make fun of it as much as possible, and Hangyul thinks the sound of Seungyoun’s laughter is the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. When Hangyul starts to drift off towards the end of the movie and struggles to keep his eyes open, Seungyoun gently pulls his head to rest onto his shoulder and Hangyul feels his skin heat up at the contact.

If he’s being optimistic, in these moments, Hangyul thinks that his feelings might not be entirely one-sided. Sometimes he catches Seungyoun’s gaze on him and sees the soft look of adoration in his eyes.

He just hopes he’s not imagining it.

* * *

Seungyoun sits at a table in his favorite café, waiting for Wooseok to join him after getting his drink. It’s been a while since the two of them met up in person.

“I take it you’re getting along with your new roommate,” Wooseok comments casually, as he takes a seat across from Seungyoun.

“W-what makes you say that?” Seungyoun sputters, caught off guard by the sudden mention of said roommate.

“You haven’t been bothering me nearly as much,” he replies matter of factly.

“You’re so mean, Wooseokie. When have I ever bothered you?”

“Right after I moved out, you texted me _literally_ every single minute because you were lonely. You dragged me out to eat on at least four different occasions that week saying that I would have to take responsibility if you starved to death,” he says exasperatedly. “And yet, you’ve barely talked to me at all since Hangyul moved in.”

“T-that’s not true! I still talk to you a lot! We’re talking now!”

Wooseok gives him an unimpressed look. “I’ve known you for years, Youn. You know you can’t lie to me.”

“I mean, yeah, I get along with him. He’s nice and funny and considerate,” he says, still slightly flustered. “I don’t know what you’re so curious about.”

“I was just making an observation. I never actually asked you about him.” He smirks.

“Oh.”

“But your reaction is very telling,” Wooseok says smugly.

“S-shut up!”

“I’m happy for you though. It’s about time you start dating again.”

At those words, Seungyoun freezes. “Who said anything about dating?”

“You don’t like him?” Wooseok asks, slightly taken aback. “From the way you reacted, I thought you definitely did.”

“Of course I like him! He’s a good roommate and, well, I like him as a friend, but that’s it…” Seungyoun responds, though he doesn’t sound too confident in his answer.

Having known him for so long, Wooseok picks up on the hesitation immediately. “Are you sure about that? Because it doesn’t sound like you are.”

“I…”

“Younie, it’s okay if you like him,” Wooseok tells him, tone suddenly much more gentle.

“Okay, fine. I think… I _might_ like him,” he admits. “But I just haven’t felt like this in so long and I don’t know if I’m ready to date again.”

“I promise I’m not trying to push you, but I don’t like seeing you hold yourself back from being happy because your asshole of an ex-boyfriend cheated on you.”

Seungyoun flinches at the mention of his ex and Wooseok sends him an apologetic look for it. It’s been over a year, but whenever Wooseok thinks about he-who-shall-not-be-named, his blood starts to boil and he swears if he ever runs into him again, he won’t hold back. Still, he sets his anger aside to focus on the more pressing issue at hand, which in this case is his best friend’s tendency to suppress all of his feelings.

“Seok, I’m scared,” Seungyoun admits, which both surprises and impresses Wooseok. It usually takes more to get him to open up and Wooseok can’t tell if it’s good that his walls crumbled so quickly this time or a cause for concern. Of course he’s glad that Seungyoun is at least starting to be more honest with his emotions, but he can’t help but be slightly unsettled by it.

After the breakup, Seungyoun may have seemed just as cheerful as ever to most people, but Wooseok could tell that he was just using his jokes as a disguise to hide his pain, his true feelings locked up behind newly reinforced walls. Despite Wooseok’s efforts to slowly dismantle those walls piece by piece, he hasn’t been seeing much progress over the past few months, but here are the walls suddenly starting to crumble. He suspects it’s mostly Hangyul’s influence.

Still, he’s scared of how Seungyoun will react when the walls completely collapse. When you spend too long in the dark and your eyes become sensitive to light, your immediate instinct is to shy away from it. He wonders if, after all this time hiding behind his walls, Seungyoun will want to retreat back into them in the same way and he’s scared he might even try to rebuild them even stronger. Wooseok decides that, no matter what happens, he’s determined to be by Seungyoun’s side and help him through it.

“It’s okay to be scared,” he comforts. “But you know I’m always here for you right?”

Seungyoun gives him a small nod in response.

“If you don’t wanna date yet, that’s okay, but if you really like him, don’t let fear stop you. You deserve to be happy.”

“I’m happy with what we have right now and I’m scared of it changing.” He pauses. “I’m scared I’ll ruin it.”

“Seungyoun-ah, sometimes change can be bad, but sometimes it can also make it even better. I support you no matter what you choose, but believe me, sometimes it’s worth the risk.”

Seungyoun is silent as he contemplates Wooseok’s words. He thinks about Hangyul and what it would be like to date him. He wonders if Hangyul is worth the risk.

Deep down, he knows the answer, but he’s too afraid to admit it to himself. He sips his coffee and pushes those thoughts back down to the depths of his heart where he hopes they won’t be able to escape.

* * *

After work, Hangyul stops by the gym for a quick workout. Thoroughly exhausted, all he wants to do is take a nice, hot shower and then immediately hop in bed. These plans are going to have to be slightly delayed though, because when he enters the apartment, he’s greeted by the sound of running water, telling him that Seungyoun is already in the shower.

It’s really not a big deal and Hangyul settles on lying down on the coach for a while as he waits for Seungyoun to come out. He ends up mindlessly scrolling through his phone, too tired to do anything else.

When he hears the click of the bathroom door opening, he looks up to greet Seungyoun, but is surprised to see that his roommate is currently not wearing a shirt, revealing pristine abs and an intricate tattoo of a gun that points directly towards somewhere that Hangyul will not allow himself to think about because if he does, he won’t be able to control himself. Still, he feels his mouth go dry at the sight.

He’s seen glimpses of Seungyoun’s other tattoos before and even asked about some of their meanings. There’s the tattoos of both his parents birth years, showing how sweet he is and how he values his family so much. There’s the small happy and sad faces on his wrist, which Seungyoun told him represent how he can be cheerful and bright with others, but often becomes sad when he’s alone with his own thoughts. Hearing about that one made Hangyul want to make sure he was never alone because he hates the thought of Seungyoun being sad by himself.

He remembers being fascinated as Seungyoun explained the sentiments behind each of them. This one, however, Seungyoun had failed to mention, which Hangyul now resents him for because he’s left completely caught off guard and can’t seem to get a hold of himself.

“H-hangyul, I didn’t realize you were back,” Seungyoun stutters upon noticing the younger.

“Y-yeah, um, I just got home,” Hangyul answers, trying not to make it obvious how much he’s staring, yet he finds it impossible to pull his eyes away. _Fuck. It shouldn’t be allowed for someone to be so hot._ “You didn’t tell me about that tattoo, hyung. It’s, um, really nice.”

Seungyoun seems to blush at the compliment. “O-oh, thank you. I guess my other tattoos all have deep meanings, but this one doesn’t, so I feel weirder talking about it. I really only got it because I was young and dumb and thought it looked cool.”

“It does!” Hangyul replies, a bit too enthusiastically, before using a cough to try and cover it up. “I mean, it’s really well done. Whoever did it must be really skilled.”

“T-thanks. Um, I can send you the website of the place if you’re that interested” he stutters in response. “But first, I should probably go put some clothes on, huh? I’ll be right back,” he announces, before rushing to his own room.

Hangyul barely resists the urge to tell him not to. _No, please continue standing in our living room half dressed, so I can stare at how beautiful your body is._ Because that wouldn’t be creepy of him at all.

Even as Seungyoun leaves the room, Hangyul’s thoughts circle back to the tattoo. He wonders what it would be like to touch it, to trace over the lines of the intricate pattern, to feel it under his fingertips. He wonders what it would be like to run his tongue over it instead.

_Fuck._

_Lee Hangyul, get a hold of yourself. Think innocent thoughts. Think about puppies. Definitely do not think about how attractive your roommate is or how it would feel to run your hands down those abs or the insanely hot tattoo on his hip._

Hangyul curses his treacherous brain for putting such images into his head as he desperately tries to shove them away. Not sure if he can trust himself not to say something dumb when Seungyoun comes back, he calls to his roommate to let him know he’s going to take a shower next.

He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about Seungyoun like this. He knows his crush is only getting harder to control and it feels like he might go insane. Hangyul turns the water temperature colder in a last-ditch attempt to wash away any and all inappropriate thoughts about his roommate.

* * *

It’s a typical Saturday afternoon and, both bored and in need of something to do, Seungyoun and Hangyul decide to watch a movie. They do it so often that it’s become their thing, never willing to actually go out to a theatre and instead just curling up on the couch together, putting on anything that they can find.

Nothing is different than what they usually do, but somehow it feels different this time and Seungyoun can’t seem to figure out why. The way they’re sitting side by side on the couch, wrapped in a single blanket, is not new by any means, but Seungyoun feels his heart beat faster than normal.

Maybe it’s the fact that Hangyul had caught him without a shirt on a few days ago and had not so subtly been checking him out. Maybe it’s the fact that Seungyoun is finding it harder and harder to deny the fact that he enjoyed being the center of the younger’s attention. The air is heavy with unspoken feelings, but Seungyoun doesn’t dare acknowledge them, afraid of the change they might bring.

They get through about half the movie before Seungyoun realizes that he hasn’t retained anything at all and Hangyul seems to pick up on that fact as well.

“Hyung, we don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to,” Hangyul says out of nowhere.

“What are you talking about, Hangyul-ah?”

“It’s pretty obvious you haven’t been paying attention.”

“That’s not true!” he shouts. Seungyoun can feel Hangyul’s gaze on him, but he stares straight forward at the TV, not wanting to meet his eyes because he knows Hangyul will see right through him.

“Then, what’s the main character’s name?”

Hangyul takes Seungyoun’s silence as an answer.

“Thought so,” he says. “If something’s on your mind you can always talk to me, Seungyoun-hyung.”

“T-thanks, Hangyul-ah,” Seungyoun responds, gaze still fixed on anything but Hangyul. He’s scared of what his eyes might give away if he lets himself look at the other.

But Hangyul isn’t letting him off the hook so easily. “Hyung, did I do something wrong? You won’t even look at me.”

“No, of course not,” he reassures, carefully glancing over at him quickly before averting his gaze again.

“You’re being weird, Seungyoun-hyung. If you don’t wanna talk to me about whatever’s bothering you, I won’t push it, but please don’t ignore me,” he says sounding dejected. It breaks Seungyoun’s heart and he decides he doesn’t want Hangyul to feel like that because of him.

He turns towards the younger, finally looking him in the eye properly. “You haven’t done anything wrong, Hangyul-ah. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

“I-it’s okay,” he stutters. “I just don’t like things to be weird between us.”

“Me too.” Seungyoun wonders if he’s giving too much away by admitting this, but the words are out of his mouth before he can even think about it.

Neither of them say anything, but Seungyoun feels Hangyul examining him and he wonder’s if the younger finds what he’s searching for, what Seungyoun is so desperate to hide.

It seems like he does find it because the next thing Seungyoun registers is Hangyul’s lips on his. He doesn’t know when or how Hangyul closed the distance between them without him noticing, but the younger’s lips are so soft against his and Seungyoun can’t resist, so he kisses back, losing himself in his senses.

But then, he suddenly realizes what he’s doing and pulls away in shock. Hangyul stares back at him, concerned.

“I’m sorry, I—” Seungyoun stands up abruptly. “I have to go.” And then he’s out the door before Hangyul can get a single word in.

_Fuck. What did I just do?_

When Seungyoun realized that Hangyul was kissing him, he panicked and followed his instinct, which in stressful situations is always to flee. Still, he doesn’t know what to do after running out of the apartment like that. Where is he even supposed to go if not his own home?

He calls the first person he can think of and hopes he picks up.

“What do you want, Youn?” the voice on the other end of the phone greets, rather unenthusiastically. In any other scenario, Seungyoun would find it quite offensive for his best friend to address him with such a tone, but right now, there’s too much else on his mind to dwell on it.

“Please tell me you’re not busy right now,” he begs.

“Wait, are you crying? Are you okay? What happened?” Wooseok bombards him with questions.

It isn’t until Wooseok mentions it that Seungyoun actually registers the wetness on his face. _I guess I am crying._ “I’m fine, I just—something happened and I don’t know what to do. Can I come over?”

“Yeah, of course,” Wooseok replies worriedly. “Jinhyuk’s here too, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, I expected as much.”

“I’ll see you soon, then?”

“Yeah,” he answers quietly. “Thanks, Wooseokie.”

It’s not a far walk, so before he knows it, he’s knocking on the door to Jinhyuk and Wooseok’s apartment. Wooseok is the one who opens the door and leads him to the couch, where Jinhyuk is waiting, already prepared with extra pillows. He really has great friends.

“Youn, what happened?” Wooseok asks, handing him an extra soft pillow which he gratefully accepts. He hugs it tightly as if squeezing the life out of the fluffy cushion will rid him of his own complicated emotions.

“Hangyul kissed me and I ran away,” he answers, not really knowing how to explain.

“What? Why would you run away?” Jinhyuk asks unhelpfully and Wooseok reaches over to hit his arm for it.

“I don’t know either!” Seungyoun cries in frustration. “We were just sitting on the couch, watching a movie as usual and then all of a sudden he was kissing me and I panicked,” he rambles, hugging the pillow tighter.

“Did you like it?” Wooseok asks gently.

“What?”

“Did you like kissing him?”

Seungyoun hesitates for a moment, seeming conflicted. “I, um, I think I did, yeah.”

“Do you want to date Hangyul?” Wooseok questions, gradually trying to pry an answer out of him.

“I just—it’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone and one second everything was good, but all of a sudden I thought of, you know who, and I trust Hangyul completely, like I know he would never cheat or anything like that, but, oh my god, I’m already getting ahead of myself. He didn’t even say he wanted to date me and here I am assuming things.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Slow down,” Wooseok comforts.

“What did he say, then?” Jinhyuk chimes in.

“Well, um, I kinda ran away before he could say anything…”

“You just left him there? After he kissed you??”

“I know I screwed up, okay? I just couldn’t help it. I freaked out and then before I knew what I was doing, I was out the door,” he says, sounding like he’s on the verge of tears again.

Wooseok shoots Jinhyuk a glare at that. Underneath his usually cheerful and boisterous personality, Seungyoun is, for lack of a better phrase, a sensitive crybaby. Still, having known Seungyoun for years, he considers himself an expert in dealing with the other’s emotional breakdowns and he’s a little bit annoyed that Jinhyuk is messing with his masterful skills right now.

Wooseok starts to rub comforting circles into Seungyoun’s back as he tries to coax more information out of him. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he tells him soothingly. “Do you remember what I told you last time? That risks are scary, but sometimes it’s worth it. Do you think Hangyul is worth it?”

“I… I think I like him a lot,” he answers with some reluctance. It’s not much, but it’s definitely progress and Wooseok gives himself a pat on the back for it.

“And he likes you back, so what’s the problem?” Jinhyuk asks, with no tact at all and Wooseok is really considering him kicking him out into the other room.

“What if he doesn’t though?” Seungyoun asks timidly, letting himself be vulnerable and true insecurities finally starting to reveal themselves.

“He kissed you,” Jinhyuk states, as if that fact alone is enough to quell all of Seungyoun’s doubts.

“What if it was just an impulse thing and he doesn’t actually feel that way? What if he thinks he likes me, but moves on in a week and then I’m stuck with my one-sided feelings? What if he just doesn’t like me as much as I like him and it ruins everything?”

“Seungyoun-ah” Jinhyuk starts and Wooseok sends him a murderous look, contemplating whether or not to just cover his mouth before he says something that makes it worse again. Still, Jinhyuk doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, chooses to ignore it. “If I had let myself worry about all the ‘what ifs,’ do you think I would be dating Wooseok right now?”

Seungyoun doesn’t answer, but looks up at him curiously as he continues. “Look, I honestly had no clue if Wooseok liked me as much as I liked him, or at all actually. You know how he is. He doesn't let a single emotion slip that he doesn’t want to. But I knew if I didn’t even try, then I would lose my chance forever, and—” he pauses to send a loving glance at Wooseok, “look where we are now.”

Wooseok is admittedly impressed at how his boyfriend actually provided a helpful contribution this time and he conveys as much through his grateful expression.

Seungyoun is quiet, likely contemplating Jinhyuk’s words and Wooseok thinks some extra reinforcement wouldn’t hurt. “Youn, I know that it’s hard to trust that it’ll work out after what happened with that asshole, but you can’t let that keep holding you back. Believe me, you deserve to be happy and Hangyul makes you happy, right?”

“Yeah,” Seungyoun answers simply, but firmly.

“Then, don’t let him go,” Wooseok tells him.

“Yeah,” he answers more with more confidence, standing up from the couch.

“Good, now hurry up and find him,” Wooseok commands jokingly.

“Yeah, don’t leave the poor guy hanging like that any longer,” Jinhyuk adds.

Seungyoun doesn’t need to be told twice because he’s already at the door, rushing to get his shoes on. “Thanks, you guys are the best!” he yells, as he runs out the door.

When the door slams shut, Wooseok turns to look at his boyfriend. “Wait, but you really didn’t have any idea that I liked you?”

“No, it was so hard to tell with you,” he complains.

“I thought I was pretty obvious,” Wooseok says, prompting Jinhyuk to give him an incredulous stare.

“Then, you clearly don’t understand the definition of the word obvious,” he scoffs. “You were always so calm and collected and nothing I ever did or said seemed to affect you, meanwhile I always turned into a mess when you were within three meters of me.”

“A cute mess,” Wooseok teases, reaching up to place a quick kiss on the forehead. “Well, I hope now you know that I like you _a lot_.”

“I would hope so, Seok-ah. After dating for two years, it’d be pretty sad if my boyfriend didn’t actually like me,” he jokes.

“You’re so annoying,” he laughs.

“Yeah, but you like it.”

“I take it back. No, I don’t like you anymore.”

“You already admitted to it!” Jinhyuk replies childishly, before tackling Wooseok and playfully pinning him down on the couch. “No take-backs!”

“What if it’s true though? Maybe I don’t like you anymore,” he taunts before wrapping a hand around Jinhyuk’s back to pull him closer. “I don’t like you, I love you.”

Jinhyuk just smiles and closes the distance between them for a sweet, gentle kiss. “I love you too.”

* * *

When Seungyoun suddenly runs off after their kiss, Hangyul doesn’t know how to react. Suddenly left alone, he stares forward at the empty space that was occupied by his roommate only moments ago. The only sound in the apartment comes from the TV which is still playing the movie that the two were watching together, but Hangyul wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what was happening in it if someone asked because it’s all become white noise to him, his thoughts overpowering his other senses.

Having Seungyoun’s face so close to him, something came over him and he wasn’t able to resist the temptation of the older’s pretty lips. He remembers how soft and how nice they felt against his own. _Fuck. Lee Hangyul, get a hold of yourself. This isn’t what you should be thinking about._

Trying to keep his thoughts in check, Hangyul goes back to trying to piece together what had happened to find an explanation that made sense.

Sure, maybe it was a bad idea to kiss his roommate who he has a serious crush on out of nowhere, not knowing if the other even felt the same way towards him, but, in his defense, his body was moving before his brain even realized it. He thought he saw a desire in Seungyoun’s gaze that mirrored his own and he couldn’t control himself any longer.

But now, he supposes he must have seen it wrong.

Still, what confuses him is that _Seungyoun kissed him back_. For a moment, when he felt the older reciprocate the kiss, he truly believed that he reciprocated his feelings too and it made him so incredibly happy.

But the moment was fleeting, and the next thing he knew, Seungyoun was pulling away in shock and running out the door, as if he was disgusted by what he had just done. As if he was disgusted by Hangyul.

Maybe if he was less greedy, if he had just been happy with Seungyoun’s friendship, then this would never have happened. Instead, because he was unable to control his selfish desire to have more of Seungyoun, desire for his love and affection and intimacy, Hangyul might lose him entirely and he doesn’t know if he can bear with that.

For Hangyul, watching Seungyoun’s back as he ran out the door felt like watching him walk out of his life. Unfortunately, he can’t say it’s an unfamiliar feeling. It wouldn’t be the first time people have decided to walk out of his life.

Don’t get him wrong, Hangyul loves his adoptive family and he couldn’t be more grateful for everything they’ve done for him, but the thought that his birth parents chose to leave him comes back to haunt him and invades his thoughts every now and then. Still, for the most part, he’s learned how to push those feelings away and move on.

So why is it that no matter how hard he tries right now, he can’t seem to push the pain away.

He’s not the type of person who cries easily. In fact, he can’t even remember the last time that he did cry and it makes him wonder if his tear ducts are broken because his heart is falling to pieces, yet his eyes are puzzlingly dry.

Not knowing what else to do, he retreats to his bedroom and attempts to drown himself in his own blankets, as if it will drown his feelings too. He doesn’t fall asleep—he _can’t_ with all the thoughts still running through his head, so he just lays there, letting himself be swallowed by his emotions.

He doesn’t know how much time passes and he makes no effort to move until he suddenly hears a knock on his door.

“Hangyul-ah, are you in there?” Seungyoun’s voice calls through the door.

Hangyul feels his heart stop. _I’m not ready to face him yet. Fuck, what do I do? Maybe if I just don’t respond, he’ll give up._

“Hangyul, please. Can we talk?”

Silence.

“I’m not leaving until you open this door. Gyul, please talk to me. _Please_ ,” he begs, sounding desperate. It makes Hangyul feel both guilty and resentful at the same time. On the one hand, he never wants to be the reason Seungyoun is upset, but on the other hand, what right does he have to sound upset when Hangyul is the one who just got his heart broken.

He continues to ignore the request until he hears footsteps retreating from the door. He lets out a sigh of relief at having successfully delayed what he knows will be an excruciating talk for at least a little bit longer.

Or at least that’s what he thought.

A few moments later, he hears the click of the doorknob and he shoots up from the bed in shock.

“What the fuck, hyung?”

“I have spare keys to every room in the apartment,” Seungyoun explains apologetically. “Can I come in?”

It’s only then that Hangyul notices him awkwardly lingering in the doorway, but he can’t seem to keep his emotions in check and snaps, “You already barged in here regardless of my feelings, so I don’t see why you’re asking for permission now.”

Seungyoun grimaces at the younger’s tone, but he knows he probably deserves it. “I’m sorry,” he says, slowly walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Too late,” Hangyul spits back, before he realizes what he’s saying. _Fuck, what is wrong with me?_ He vaguely registers Seungyoun’s hurt expression and immediately feels guilty. After all, it’s technically not his fault that he doesn’t like Hangyul back. Sure, running away from him in disgust wasn’t the nicest way to deal with it, but Hangyul is still the one who pushed himself onto him first. “Sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to be so harsh.”

“Don’t apologize. I definitely deserved that.”

“Look, it’s fine,” Hangyul says, wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible. “I mean I would’ve appreciated if you just told me you didn’t feel the same way instead of running off, like it’s a little hurtful that kissing me was so awful that you literally had to flee the building, but I also realize I shouldn’t have kissed you in the first place and I’m sorry. Now, can we move on?”

“Wait, Hangyul, that’s not why I left,” Seungyoun tries to correct. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you would think that.”

“Well, what the fuck was I supposed to think?” Hangyul yells, unable to hold it in any longer and Seungyoun flinches at the outburst. All the tears that had refused to come out suddenly start flowing down his face and he begins hitting a shocked Seungyoun’s chest in frustration, though little strength actually goes into his punches. “I like you so much, hyung, so much that I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you, and when you started kissing me back, I thought maybe you liked me too, so when you left like that, it fucking hurt.”

“Hangyul, I’m so sorry, please don’t cry,” he says, bringing his hands to cup Hangyul’s cheeks and wipe away stray tears. Seeing the younger like this and knowing that he’s the cause of it breaks his heart and Seungyoun feels tears pricking at his own eyes as well. “I like you too, Hangyul. I’m sorry that I’m such an idiot and that I hurt you, but I like you too.”

“You’re lying,” Hangyul accuses.

“I would never lie to you. Lee Hangyul, I swear to you, I like you so much, to the point where it scares me how much I do.”

“Then why did you run?” he sniffles.

“Because I’m a coward and—” He pauses, not knowing how to say it properly. “I know this doesn’t excuse what I did, but I’m telling you because I need you to know why I reacted like that.”

Hangyul gives him a curious look, but nods in agreement. Seungyoun takes a deep breath as he tries to get the words out, “Look, I haven’t been in a relationship or even wanted a relationship for a long time now because my last boyfriend cheated on me. I loved him and I really thought he loved me, but after we had been dating for over a year, I found out that he had been cheating on me the whole time.” Seungyoun pauses as the memory comes back to him. Even though he’s gotten over it, when he talks about it, he can’t help but remember how he felt at that time. “Sorry, I just need a second.”

“O-of course, hyung,” Hangyul answers, concerned and slightly shocked that anyone would cheat on Seungyoun of all people. Not that he thinks cheating is okay for anyone, but Seungyoun is just so kind and gorgeous and perfect that he can’t even fathom the idea of someone being lucky enough to have Seungyoun’s heart and not want it. “And I’m really sorry that that happened, but I would _never_ do anything like that, I swear.”

“I know, Hangyul-ah. I trust you and that’s why I’m not even entirely sure why I reacted the way I did. I think I just got so scared of letting anyone in because it only meant that they could hurt me more and for a long time, there was no one who made me want to challenge that. Until you came along. You came into my life with your cute smile and perfect self and how could I not fall for you?” Seungyoun shyly glances up before continuing. “When you kissed me, I was honestly really happy, but then I got scared because the last time that happened, it did not end well, and even though logically I know you’re not like him, I still kinda panicked. And then my feet were moving before I even realized it and I’m sorry. I’m not saying that makes it okay, but I just… wanted to explain myself I guess.”

Seungyoun tries to gauge the other’s reaction, but Hangyul’s expression is unreadable.

“Seungyoun-hyung,” he starts. “If I kiss you again, you won’t run away this time right?”

After a moment of initial surprise at the question, Seungyoun fervently shakes his head and that’s all the cue Hangyul needs to shift closer to him and capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

After the emotional rollercoaster he went through today, Hangyul’s thoughts are still a mess, but the only thing that remains clear is how much he wants— _needs_ Seungyoun and his desperation is evident in how he kisses him. Hangyul doesn’t hold back, kissing him roughly and forcefully parting the older’s lips to slide their tongues together, though Seungyoun doesn’t provide much resistance, easily granting the younger control.

Hangyul kisses Seungyoun with everything that he has, some part of him still afraid that he’ll leave again and this will be his last chance. He has a hand tangled in Seungyoun’s hair, but he doesn’t realize how hard he’s gripping it until he hears a quiet whimper, but whether it’s from pain, pleasure, or both, he can’t tell.

He pulls away and looks at Seungyoun, hair disheveled, face flushed, and panting. Hangyul thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away,” Hangyul tells him.

“I didn’t mind,” Seungyoun replies shyly. _Cute._

“Still, you gave me a long, heartfelt speech and I didn’t even respond,” Hangyul says apologetically. “I’m just really bad with words and feelings and today was a lot for me.”

“It’s okay, Hangyul. You don’t owe me anything,” Seungyoun says gently.

“No, I need to say it. I like you a lot, hyung, and earlier, I thought you might like me back for a second, and then I thought you hated me, and now you’re telling me that you do like me, and it’s just a lot to take in.” He pauses to take a deep breath. “But knowing I can come home to you is what gets me through the day and when you left, I thought I ruined that, and I was devastated because I realized that I _need_ you in my life. And I swear if I find out who your ex is, I will hunt him down for doing that to you, but I would never in a million years do anything to hurt you. I promise, I’ll treat you so well and take you on cute dates and I guess what I’m trying to say is, can I be your boyfriend, hyung?”

“Yes, _please,_ ” Seungyoun answers, immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. “And for the record, I am _really_ sorry for earlier. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to keep apologizing for that. I mean, it wasn’t the best feeling, but now I understand why you did it and I could never stay mad at you for that,” Hangyul reassures him. “Just don't do it again, please. I don’t know if my heart could take that.”

“I promise. Never again,” he swears, planting a sweet kiss on Hangyul’s forehead.

“Where did you go earlier though, hyung?” Hangyul asks curiously.

“Ah, I went to Wooseok and Jinhyuk’s apartment and I guess they were able to talk some sense into me.”

“Then, I guess should thank them later,” he jokes. “But next time you start panicking about something, come to me first, okay?”

Seungyoun nods his head in response and nuzzles his face into Hangyul’s neck.

“Ah, hyung, that tickles,” he giggles, staring down fondly at him. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“I’m just happy.”

Hangyul feels like his heart is going to burst. “I’m happy too.”

“I’m sorry for making you cry earlier. I promise I’ll never let it happen again.”

“We literally just went over this, hyung. I already forgave you. Besides, I have a feeling I’m not the only one who cried.”

“I didn’t!”

“I don’t believe you. I’m gonna ask Wooseok-hyung and Jinhyuk-hyung later.”

“Fine, I didn’t cry _that_ much.”

“I knew it. Hyung, you cry at everything. You’re such a big baby.”

“Hey! That’s not true!” The pout on his lips isn’t really helping his case.

“You started bawling from the movie we watched last week.”

“It was a sad movie! I still can’t believe you _didn’t_ cry. Sometimes, I swear you have no heart.”

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Hangyul proceeds to tackle Seungyoun so that he falls backward on the bed and traps him underneath him. Seungyoun stares back up at him in amusement.

“What was that for?”

“For accusing me of not having a heart! How could you say something like that to your boyfriend of all people?”

Seungyoun doesn’t seem to have a proper response and just chuckles at Hangyul instead.

“I will assure you that I definitely do have a heart, thank you very much. And you better believe it too because now _it’s yours._ ” As if he’s trying to prove his point, Hangyul starts to smother Seungyoun with kisses, starting from his forehead and slowly making his way down his face. He does it in a way that’s honestly more annoying than it is romantic, but Seungyoun doesn’t seem to mind much.

“Oh my god, stop. That’s so cheesy,” he laughs, trying to dodge as Hangyul continues with his cascade of kisses.

“Hyung, stop squirming so much,” Hangyul complains.

“Never!”

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna make you,” he threatens.

“Try me!”

“Don’t say I didn't warn you.” Hangyul grips both of Seungyoun’s hands and pins them above his head.

Seungyoun suddenly blushes brightly from below him. “H-hangyul…”

Realizing the position that they’re in, Hangyul quickly releases his grip and sits up before his mind can wander to all the things he wants to do to Seungyoun. He tries to cover his embarrassment with a cough. “Sorry, I almost got carried away again.”

“I already told you I wouldn’t have minded.” He sits up to face Hangyul. “In fact, we can continue if you want,” he offers, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hangyul responds by grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting him with it. “Hyung!”

“Hey! Why is my own boyfriend attacking me?” Seungyoun laughs.

“Because you can’t just say things like that!”

“And tell me, _boyfriend_ , why is that?”

“Because you have no idea how much I want that and I won’t be able to control myself if you do.”

“Who told you you need to control yourself?” Seungyoun asks. “What if I want that too?”

Hangyul suddenly finds it hard to breathe. “I—” He pauses, feeling the intensity of Seungyoun’s gaze. “I just don’t want to rush things,” Hangyul explains nervously. “I want to do this right with you.”

Seungyoun’s expression softens as he brings a hand up to affectionately ruffle his hair. “You’re so cute.”

“Stop that! I’m not cute!”

“You’re the cutest,” Seungyoun chuckles. “But you don’t need to worry so much about stuff like that. Everything is already perfect because it’s you.”

Seungyoun leans over to gently press his lips against Hangyul’s. It’s a short, but it’s sweet. It’s the kind of kiss that makes Hangyul feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Now, who’s the one being cheesy?” Hangyul jokes.

“We’re both cheesy.” Seungyoun wraps his arms around the younger and pulls him back down onto the bed so that they’re facing each other. “But I like it.”

Hangyul feels his smile grow wide with so much happiness that he can’t even contain it and Seungyoun shoots him a smile that mirrors his in return.

He doesn’t know how much time passes with the two of them just lying in bed together, but neither of them seems to care. Hangyul falls asleep thinking of how he wants to stay like this, wrapped in Seungyoun’s embrace, forever.

* * *

Seungyoun tries to work on his music as he waits for Hangyul to come home from work, but keeps staring at the clock instead. His boyfriend should be back soon and he knows he’s being unreasonably impatient, but he can’t help it. He misses him.

Luckily for him, the next thing he knows, he hears the characteristic click of the lock and the swing of the door.

“Seungyoun-hyung, I’m home,” Hangyul announces.

“Finally! I missed you,” Seungyoun answers, walking over to welcome his boyfriend home with a kiss.

“I literally saw you this morning,” the younger laughs, but still happily accepting the kiss.

“So? I still missed you!”

“You’re such a baby,” Hangyul teases.

“Shut up,” Seungyoun pouts. “You didn’t miss me?”

“Of course I did, Youn.” He pauses to give Seungyoun another quick kiss. “Now, stop being sulky, so we can decide what to eat for dinner.”

“I’m not sulky,” Seungyoun scoffs. (He’s clearly still sulky, but Hangyul doesn’t comment on it.) “I was thinking we could order something today. I don’t really feel like cooking.”

“Sounds good to me. What are you in the mood for?”

“Why don’t you guess?”

“How about pizza?”

“You read my mind, as usual,” Seungyoun chuckles. “I’ll order it, so can you pick out a movie for us?”

Hangyul nods and goes to get his laptop to search for a movie that they haven’t already seen, which is becoming a progressively more difficult task considering how quickly they go through them.

Eventually, they end up curled up on the couch together, watching the movie while sharing the pizza they ordered, and nothing really seems to have changed from before they were dating.

Except when Seungyoun gets a bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth, now Hangyul licks it clean and proceeds to lick into his mouth, leading to a pretty intense make out session.

So maybe some things have changed, but Seungyoun can say with certainty that it’s for the better. Still, there’s one thing he’s sure will never change: Seungyoun wants to spend the rest of his life with Hangyul by his side.

Two years later when Hangyul gets down on one knee and proposes to him, he knows Hangyul’s sure of it too.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, thank you so so so much for reading!!!!
> 
> i honestly did not expect this fic to be so long when i started it, but i just kept adding more random scenes in no particular order and it kept getting longer and then i realized i threw continuity out the window so i had to go back and fill in the gaps and at least try to make it make sense and honestly i feel like it's still a bit of a mess but i can't bring myself to look at it anymore so um here we are! for anyone who is still reading my rambling, i send you extra love and appreciation <3
> 
> i would be very happy if u left me a comment to let me kno what u thought or come find me on twt @wooloodz


End file.
